


[Podfic of] Like A Girl Changes Clothes

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Always-a-girl, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by twentysomething</p><p>Author's summary: "Of course, when they get to Glee, Mr. Schue is talking crazy talk about something and the girls and guys are split up again. Liesl thinks half the reason they're always scrambling for a set list is because Mr. Schue is incapable of making good decisions, as evidenced by his marriage. Rachel is blathering something about their Sectionals competition and Liesl isn't paying any attention until she hears the words "spies" and oh my god, they'll be laughed out of the state if they let Rachel get within 10 miles of Dalton Academy for Girls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Like A Girl Changes Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Girl Changes Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165684) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



Cover Art created by aneas.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Like%20a%20Girl%20Changes%20Clothes.mp3) | **Size:** 19.1 MB | **Duration:** 19:44
  * [M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Like%20a%20Girl%20Changes%20Clothes.m4b) | **Size:** 16.7 MB | **Duration:** 19:44

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in 2011, and I just realized last night that I never crossposted it to AO3! This was my first Glee podfic, and making it is a big part of what caused me to become fannish about Kurt and Blaine, so I wanted it up here. It's a wonderful story, so if you missed it the first time around and decide to listen to it (or to follow that link at the top and read it) now, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
